


Say My Name

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: By Any Other Name [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: 5 times Fenton and Gyro were interrupted and the one time they weren't ;)
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: By Any Other Name [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a "secret" third installment of the name series, what about it?

Fenton couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss. Gyro pulled him closer as hands roamed familiar territory. Their breathing heavy as Gyro pulled away, his beak nestling into the feathers of Fenton’s neck. “That tickles, Gyro.” Fenton breathed out, his fingers clenching the fabric of his shirt as Gyro pulled away. 

“You’re ticklish everywhere.” Gyro countered, his hands coming up from Fenton’s hips to cradle his face. 

Fenton pouted, and instead of dignifying that outland accusation with any form of retort he pulled Gyro closer, the younger bird losing his balance and toppling down onto the plush couch beneath them. “Mmm, Gyro.” Fenton breathed out, arching into him as Gyro continued to kiss him. 

The older bird pulled back, looking down at Fenton with a grin, “God, you’re breathtaking.” He whispered, his hands playing with the fabric at the bottom of Fenton’s shirt. 

The younger bird was dazed, his eyes glossed over as his own hands reached to take off Gyro’s hat. Letting his fingers card through the mess of loose curls. “Right back at you.” He spoke. Gyro leaned down once more and Fenton was on cloud nine. 

How long had it been since he was touched like this? Fenton knew of course. It was a few months ago when he had been extremely horny and he spent an hour fingering himself with only an imaginary Gyro for company. But here they were now. A couple getting hotter and heavier than they had ever been before. They had only been dating for a solid three months now, but that plenty of time for them to realize they were ready for the next step in their relationship. 

So here they were, in the living room of Gyro’s apartment making out and groping each other like a couple of teenagers behind the bleachers. With Boyd off at the mansion with Lil’ Bulb for a sleepover with his friends, leaving them the apartment to themselves. 

“Do….” Gyro muttered out, placing another kiss to Fenton’s beak, “Do you want to go to the bedroom?” He asked almost sheepishly and Fenton couldn’t help but fall more in love with the man before him. 

“I would love nothing more.” he replied, accepting the hand Gyro offered him up. 

“Are you sure?” Gyro asked for what must have been the hundredth time that night and Fenton smiled.    
  
“Of course, as long as this is still what you want.” He replied, Gyro nodding his head and leaning forward to kiss Fenton once more.

“I-” Whatever Gyro was about to say was rudley cut off by the loud beeping from Fenton’s phone. The two stopping in unison and looking over to the bag that Fenton had stashed his phone earlier in the evening. Gyro continued, “I thought you said you turned it off.” Gyro’s eyes were narrowed, somehow hoping that just by thinking it he could force the phone to silence itself. Alas, his telekinesis machine was still not operational. 

“I did.” Fenton confirmed, “It must be an emergency.” He spoke, looking at Gyro sheepishly before retrieving the bag. Opening the phone and sighing. 

“What is it this time?” Gyro asked, walking over to Fenton as he showed him his phone, “Oh, you know, the usual. Someone thought Friday night would be a good night to wreak havoc on Duckburg. Don’t they know superheroes have plans?”

“Can’t one of the others handle it?” Gyro asked with false hope as Fenton shook his head. 

“Donald is out of town and Drake is at Gosalyn’s hockey game. I’m the closest one.” Fenton replied, looking around for his duffle bag.

“It’s over here, Fen.” Gyro replied, walking towards the closet in the hallway and pulling out the gizmosuit bag. He walked it back, handing it off to the younger man. They walked to the balcony together, the two ducks stalling in the doorway as they looked at each other with soft eyes. 

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Fenton whispered, leaning up to give Gyro a quick kiss. 

“You better be.” Gyro replied as Fenton suited up and took off to fight crime. 

Gyro sighed heavily as he walked back into the living room and sunk down onto the couch. This was going to take a while


	2. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, part of me wanted Gyro to just.....in a gay panic.....jump out the window.....but i restrained myself.

“I can’t believe I have a boy in my room.” Fenton couldn’t help but giggle, the silence breaking as Gyro couldn’t help but groan. With M'ma Cabrera working the graveyard shift at the station tonight and Gyro’s apartment being fumigated, it was a perfect excuse to squeeze in some fun. Boyd was off on a woodchuck camping trip for the night which left them free of any parental responsibilities for the night.

“Fenton you’re 27.” he reminded him as his beak returned to kissing the delicious expanse of feathers at his neck. Fenton arching his back off the mattress as his legs wrapped around Gyro’s body. 

Fenton’s hands playing with the buttons on Gyro’s shirt, his fingers shaking in anticipation as they traveled down. Gyro’s own fingers joined him as they were finally able to undo the last button, Fenton pushing the fabric down the length of his shoulders. Gyro leaned back, Fenton whining at the loss of the weight but smiled as Gyro threw the shirt to the side.

He leaned back down, kissing Fenton softly before speaking, “Now, where were we?” He asked, his fingers sliding beneath Fenton’s shirt, his hands stopping just before reaching his nipples. “Is this okay?” He asked, knew that Fenton still had the occasional bout of body dysphoria and Gyro wanted to make sure Fenton was as comfortable as possible.    
  
“Y-yeah.” Fenton stammered out, his hands coming up to caress Gyro’s face. “It feels good, please.” he begged and Gyro nodded, leaning down to kiss him once more as he slid his hands further up. His fingers ghosting over the hard nubs and Fenton let out a moan beneath him. His hips bucking up wildly against the bulge in Gyro’s pants. 

“Gyro..I...please.” Fenton moaned out. 

Gyro smiled and was about to respond when the slamming of the front door caused them to stop in their tracks. 

  
“Polito! I’m home early.” The voice of M’ma Cabrera floated upstairs. 

“Mierda.” Fenton gasped as the familiar sound of the stairs squeaking echoed through the house. “Hide!” He whispered to Gyro, not giving the other man time to respond before shoving him to the ground with a loud thump.

  
Gyro glared up at him as M’ma Cabrera spoke again, “What was that noise? Are you okay up there?” The steps grew louder and Gyro searched wildly for a place to hide before diving towards the closet. The irony was not lost on him. 

Fenton ran to the mirror, trying to fix his clothes to look like they were not about to be crumpled onto the floor. “I’m fine M’ma!” Fenton shouted back, shooting Gyro a look as he poked his head out. 

“My shirt.” He mouthed and Fenton searched wildly around the room, diving for it as the door knob began to turn. Gyro ducking back into the closet as Fenton pushed the shirt under his bed. Quickly grabbing a book off the nightstand and opening it just in time as the door opened. 

“Hola, mami.” Fenton spoke, his heart racing and hoping she wouldn’t notice the obvious smell of lies. “I didn’t expect you home so soon.” He continued, watching as her eyes slowly moved around the room. 

“Si, Kylar offered to take over the rest of the paperwork so I could go home. He’s such a people pleaser.” She spoke as she crossed her arms. 

“Oh how nice of him.” Fenton replied. 

“So, where’s he hiding?” M’ma spoke, looking around the room once more. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, m’ma.” Fenton responded, trying to keep his voice even. 

“I’m your mother Fenton.” She replied, rolling her eyes. “I’ll leave. I brought home some food if you two are hungry.” she looked around once more before settling on looking at the closet. “Hello Gyro.” she spoke, but Gyro was smart enough not to answer. 

She shook her head, “I’m not going to be upset boys. You guys have a son. If you wanted some alone time together I would be more than happy to watch my  _ nieto  _ for a night.” Fenton could feel his face begin to burn, “I’ll see you guys down stairs in a bit.” She finished, walking out of the door way and walking back down the stairs. 

Gyro peaked his head out and smiled sheepishly at Fenton, “I am kinda hungry.” He confessed and Fenton let out a groan. 

“That was embarrassing.” He replied as Gyro came up to him, reaching for his shirt and pulling it back on. 

  
“Un poquito.” Gyro responded as Fenton looked at him. 

“That’s my line, babe.” He replied and Gyro smiled.    
  
“I know.” He stood up, offering his hand down to help Fenton stand up, “Come on, we really shouldn’t keep her waiting.” Fenton grabbed hold and stood up. 

“You’re just trying to get on her good side.” Fenton replied, leaning forward and kissing him before retreating. 

  
“I’m going to need all the help I could get, Fen.” Gyro replied as they began walking out the door, “It was nice of her to offer to watch Boyd for us. We could use some ‘ _ we’ _ time.” He said as they reached the stairs. 

“That would be nice.” Fenton replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I hope you liked it!
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
